


Dancing In Our Darkness

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For weeks you've met with Lucina in ptivate, but tonight, she wishes for something different.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Dancing In Our Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.

There are many different ways soldiers would recharge their batteries after a long exercise. Some withdraw into their rooms, others seek conversation. Trips to the bathhouse, or dining hall are common, too. A few skip everything and rest for the night. None of these options apply to you, however. You're inside the armoury on the woman's side of the duelling hall.

The door is locked and you're all alone by yourself, either. Staring down at girl kneeling in front of you, the movement of your fingers hastens as you work on your belt. Neatly fit as it is, at these times you consider it nothing but an annoyance. Lucina is adorable like this, sporting a coy smile and nibbling at her bottom lip. Her cheeks are flushed, but her this mirage of innocence is betrayed by her eyes, dark with irises that sparkle with desire.

Her eyes, and the fact that her own trousers are arranged as a pile underneath her, withdrawn well beyond her knees. It's far from the first time you're doing this, so there is no confusion, just anticipation about what's yet to come.

Finally, your belt clicks, and you toss it aside, unbuttoning your own legwear in a flash. Unceremoniously, you tug everything below your waist down. You keep watching her face as you do and your penis springs free. She chuckles, quietly and when you see her lick her lips, your excitement makes your heart skip. As you straighten yourself, she shuffles closer and reaches for her hair, tied in a loose ponytail,

She extends her hand towards your, edging even closer and as she positions herself, you take hair in your hand. You don't yank on her blue mane as its silky-smooth texture tickles your skin. Instead, you wrap it around your fingers, as many times it takes to create enough force to make Lucina bend her neck slightly backwards.

The crimson of her cheeks has deepened considerably as you close the distance between your shaft and her face. With your free hand, you guide your dick into position, rub it gently along her lips and a playful giggle bubbles from the depths of her throat. Wet with saliva as her lips are, the sensation makes your penis twitch against them and a groan escapes you.

Lucina in turn, wriggles on her knees between which, curiously, one of her hands now has disappeared. She withdraws as much as she can.

"Come one, stop playing around."

She is right, of course, since you can't keep yourself locked up here the entire night. You tighten your grip on her hair and she understands the clue, taking a deep breath. Letting go of your shaft, you cup the side of her face with your now free hand and push forward. You make her swallow your whole length in one go, going along with her request to 'stop playing around'.

Skilfully, she presses her tongue to the underside of your penis as you sink deeper and deeper until her throat stretches tightly around you. And right there you remain. You hold her close, plugging up her throat until her eyes begin to glisten and her eyelids start to sink. You accompany your withdrawal with a yank on her hair. She pants hard the second your penis leaves her mouth, but this time you don't grant her much time before putting it in again.

Stuffing her mouth once more, you bottom out once more, but this time don't do it for nearly as long. Instead, as soon as there are the first signs of struggle, you back away. She inhales sharply, but you give her even less time to regain composure. On the third go, you merely go as deep as the back of her mouth before pulling back. Yet now, you don't take your penis out entirely, instead pushing deeper again with a roll of your hips.

Short for breath as she may be Lucina hums in approval as the blowjob transitions from deepthroating to an unrestrained facefuck. She closes her eyes as you hammer away at her mouth. Her tongue pressed to the underside of your shaft again, her brows furrow as if in deep concentration and as your gaze glides across her body, you understand why.

Despite shaking, despite being deprived of air, and retching because of the repeated, deep penetrations, her fingers are busy working on herself. It likely takes her a lot of energy to remain focused under your rough treatment.

However, she wouldn't have to endure it for much longer. You feel the end coming closer with every thrust now and in turn, it makes you go harder and faster. A groan spills from your lips and to your surprise, through half-closed eyelids, you see her reach out to you. With her free hand she pushes against your thigh and you pull back, a little confused.

"Fuck me", she gasps, looking up to you with tears streaming down the sides of her face.

That's new one. While you’ve been doing this for a week, everything other than her mouth had been strictly, off-limits. The reason why immediately comes to mind. You protest, but her eyes flare up before you've even finished a sentence.

"I'm ... Well aware ... About what I'm asking for."

Still struggling for breath, her words come out pressed.

"I made my choice", she reiterates.

"Please ... I'm so close."

The hand she uses to reach for yours is the one that had been buried between her legs up until this point. Indeed, Glistening the shine of the torches, it confirms her words. The moment you take her hand, she lets herself fall and you almost land atop of her, the unprepared for the sudden weakness in your knees as it happens.

Right, you are just as worn-up as she is. As soon as you join her on the floor, she parts and wraps her legs around you without any hint of awkwardness or hesitation. Her direct nature allows you to get over your reservations and you hastily position yourself.

Uniting your lips in a kiss, you push inside and a soft, high-pitched squeal escapes her. It reminds you how adorable she had been earlier, excitedly shuffling around on her knees. Just for a moment, you stay like this, slowly getting used to the others body.

Lucina's pussy is drenched wet, hot, welcoming, and yet at the same time unbelievably tight around your penis. Her chest heaves heavily her, fingers hold tightly onto your shoulders as she clings to you. Pulling apart for air, you feel an entirely different kind of warmth build inside you as see the happy smile that graces her features. And with this impression of her burned vividly on your mind, you kiss her again, and begin to move.

"Ngh!"

Sweet noises continue to spill from her as you're quick to establish a rhythm, and it doesn't take long until her body tenses.

"Yesyesyes!"

Her exclamations come out as a chant between heavy puffs of air as her body starts to tremble. It quickly builds, and soon she's quaking underneath you until she cries out. Suddenly, she's all out of energy and breath and as she collapses into a quivering mess, you reach the same height. According to her wish, you bottom out one final time, and pump her womb full of thick bursts of your cum.

You can feel her heartbeat through both your clothes, wild and thunderous after you fall to lie atop of her. The look on her face, one of blissful satisfaction, warmth and happiness is a sight to behold. As you brush over her cheek, she slowly opens her eyes. The look in her eyes as she pushes herself up to kiss you again, says more than words could.


End file.
